


Animal (I Have Become)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Biting, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Double Drabble, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Impulse Control, Minor Violence, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random & Short, Short, Violence, [pounding my fists on the table] variangst!! variangst!!!!!!!!, almost, and. lack thereof, eh, i don't know what this is??????????, i haven't listened to this song since 2010 aljsdlfjaskldfjklajsd, i mean long., i'm workin on som short + cute stuff w ocs rn tho :0c, well. i say short.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Lo'Gosh is a cornered animal. At least, he thinks he is.





	Animal (I Have Become)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Him Hope (Bring Him Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923046) by [emrys (livingshitpost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys). 
  * Inspired by [Animal I Have Become](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387210) by Three Days Grace. 



Varian is screaming in his head, trying to force himself to the front.

He can see his son's terrified face. Guards drawing their weapons. He hears the boy call them off in an instant, but his voice is tense. He hisses through his teeth as he inspects his hand.

All Varian can think to do is cry.

Lo'Gosh runs.

The coppery taste of blood is in his mouth and on his lips.

Varian wants to vomit.

Lo'Gosh runs.

Varian finally musters the strength and shoves Lo'Gosh out of the way. Coming to his senses, he's in the graveyard. Tiffin's grave lies before him.

He falls to his knees.

Lo'Gosh suddenly silences.

_Look at what you did_ , he wants to say, but he knows that isn't fair. 

The wolf within him whimpers.

_You hurt my son_ , he wants to shout, but he doesn't. Lo'Gosh knows what he did.

The wolf silently begs him for forgiveness.

Varian grants it, if only passively.

~~He can only hope that Anduin will do the same.~~

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a "headmates r violent!!!1!" thing this is a "sometimes traumatized people act out in dangerous ways and although they still need to own up to their actions they deserve forgiveness" thing (if that makes any sense)


End file.
